Super Bowl 46
by Codiak
Summary: Giants vs Patriots. Anyhow, I decided to write a one-shot while watching the game. And we know how this game ended, don't we? With me in a very happy mood. Go, Big Blue!


**SUPER BOWL, BITCHES.**

**GIANTS, LET'S DO THIS.**

**So I'm deciding to watch my favorite team kick ass.**

**(And this is going to be an awkward author's note if they lose.)**

**And as I watch the game and commercials, I'm going to be writing a little one-shot here.**

**And yes, it's hosting your favorites from "BTAFL." ;D Taking place after chapter 29.**

* * *

><p>Josh snorted, dropping down onto the couch. "What's so important about some dumb football game?" he wondered.<p>

Danny smacked him in the back of the head as he sat next to him with a can of Sprite. "Um…it's only the most anticipated game of the _year_?" he suggested, cracking open his drink. "Are you not American?"

Josh smirked. "No. I'm French."

"I just watch it for the commercials," Sam announced, carrying a bowl of popcorn into the room. Tucker followed her with a bag of Doritos, dragging a small cooler behind him. Then came Keko, grinning wide as she set a plate of cookies down and promptly took a seat on top of her boyfriend.

"Patriots better win," Tucker stated.

"Oh, hell no," Danny argued. "Giants. All the way~"

"I hope they both win," Keko announced cheerily.

The group blinked at her. "Um…not the way it works, babe," Josh said slowly, closing his arms around her waist. "Not the way it works…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "The school is going to be a battleground tomorrow," she muttered. She then glanced at the television. "Did Jacobs really just try that just now?"

"I don't care what he just tried," Danny said. "We have two points as far."

"So why is Madonna doing the halftime show?" Josh asked, swiping Danny's Sprite away. "Isn't she old or something?"

Tucker gasped. "She's an _angel_!" he cried incredulously.

"_Like a virgin_?" Sam teased. "Because those are few and far between…"

Danny suddenly shot upwards. "YES! YES, YOU SON OF A BITCHES," he screamed, pumping his fist, still hopping up and down. "TOUCHDOWN!"

Tucker groaned, slamming a palm into his forehead. "Why…?" he whined.

Sam stared at the screen. "These commercials are retarded as far," she mentioned.

"I think they're cute!" Keko sang, munching on a cookie. "Don't you think so, Joshy?"

"I really want some M&Ms right now," the psychic murmured, eyes locked on the newest commercial.

"I want to call Dash and taunt him," Danny said. "Maybe I'll fly over to his house and burn his Patriots shit during halftime."

"That would be pleasing."

"Shut up!" Tucker ordered. "They're talking about Madonna!" He paused. "And don't diss my team!"

"Dear God," Sam moaned. "It's just football."

"See?" Josh demanded. "She agrees!"

"That's because you have no muscle mass to actually _play_ football," Danny taunted.

"No, but Sam does."

"…yeah."

"I may be female," Sam declared, "but I can kick ass."

"I can bake cookies!" Keko chimed. "And cakes! And I don't burn myself that much anymore!" She smiled in content. "Isn't that great? I think it's great!"

"That's wonderful, Keko."

"Ha!" Tucker yelled. "We have three points! And it's only the second quarter!"

Sam tilted her head at the screen as the commercials played on. "Did they seriously bring up the prohibition for beer?" she asked in general.

"Speaking of booze," Josh sang, depositing his girlfriend onto the couch so that he could stand. "Destery just texted me."

Danny snorted. "What does him texting you have to do with booze?" he wondered.

"What does his _boyfriend_ have to do with booze?" came the retort. "You parents are watching the game at their friend's house, right? That whole party going on?"

The hybrid furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. A light suddenly went off above his head. "Oh, hell no. Sit your ass back down on my couch and watch the game, or leave and don't come back tonight. My parents will put me in the Fenton Stockade."

"_My parents will put me in the Fenton Stockade_," Josh ridiculed under his breath. "Nothing too bad."

"No!" Danny demanded, punching Tucker's shoulder. "Back me up here. Sam?"

Sam tossed a couple pieces of popcorn into her mouth. "Not my house. Not my parents. Not my friend- Well, he is. But not my problem," she listed.

Tucker grinned at the screen. "Giants player is _down_…" he said happily.

"Ha, that dog was fat," Keko laughed at the latest commercial, moving so that she could sit next to Sam on the coffee table.

Danny stared at his friends. "Are you guys seriously going to let him bring that shit into my house?" he pleaded.

"_Your_ house," Sam stated. "Kick him out."

Josh pouted. "But Danny wuvs the booze," he insisted. "You should know. We _all_ went to that party at Destery and Rae's over the summer."

"Like you can remember half of it," Tucker laughed. "You were out of your fucking mind, man. And yeah! Taken down… That's how my team does it."

Danny moaned, shaking his head. "Get out, Josh," he ordered. "You're not making my house smell like- No! Dammit! Tucker, your people suck!"

Sam scoffed at the screen. "That polar bear just took _everybody_ out," she said.

"They're cute!" Keko agreed.

"Patriots, ghost boy!" Tucker mocked.

"Still winning," Danny muttered.

Josh awkwardly stood between the couch and the door. "So if I let _Brady_ of all people come over here with something to make this thing more interesting, I have to leave?" he assumed.

"Yup."

The psychic paused for a moment, studying the game. "Well, I'm leaving. If I get molested by Destery, it's your fault because I'll be supervised by a bunch of idiots and a six pack."

"Have fun."

"Fuck you."

Keko patted the spot next to her on the table. "Come sit here with me!" she begged.

"Nope. Football blows. I'll spend the night at… No. Never mind. I'll sneak into the house later." With that, Josh departed and left the four remaining teens to glance at the door as it shut behind him.

Sam chuckled. "He must be desperate to go hang out with them," she noted.

"Not my problem," Danny mocked. "And hey, Tuck, guess what?"

"…what?" the techno geek slowly returned.

"Second quarter is almost over and _we're still winning_."

"…screw you."

"He's mine," Sam absentmindedly commented. "You can have Keko."

"I'm Joshy's!" Keko countered. "And now I miss Joshy…"

"That sneaker commercial disturbed me…"

"Oh, my God!" Tucker suddenly yelled. "Madonna's going to be on soon!"

"And your guy just got tackled," Danny chirped.

"We're going to win this!" Tucker insisted. "Just give it time!"

"Um…you don't have much time left."

"Two quarters to kick your ass."

"If your team is anything like you, they'll be too memorized by Madonna to play right."

"Hey, I have Doritos," Sam said, nudging Keko's side. "So this commercial is invalid."

"They should make a commercial with kittens," Keko announced gleefully, smiling and tilting her head to side.

"You're one weird person."

"You have a problem with me being weird?" the other girl demanded heatedly.

"Nope."

"Okay!" And the smile returned just as fast as it had gone.

"WHAT NOW?" Tucker shouted, jumping up onto the couch. "TOUCHDOWN, FENTON. TOUCH. DOWN. TAKE THAT."

Danny pointed at him. "Get your feet off my couch," he grumbled.

"AND WE GOT THE KICK."

"Get your feet off my couch!"

"WE'RE WINNING, INVISO-BILL. AND NOW WE'RE WINNING _AND_ MADONNA IS COMING ON."

"I hate you."

Sam leaned backwards to have her head on the couch while still sitting on the table. She reached up to tap Danny's nose. "Well, Tucker may be an ass, but _I_ hope the Giants win," she said.

Danny eyed her suspiciously. "Why…?"

"Because when you're happy, I don't have to pretend that I'm happy to _make_ you happy. I get to act like my usual depressing and sarcastic self."

"Oh, wow… You certainly _do_ care," he joked.

Keko clapped her hands together, delightedly watching the television. "I wish the sea would call me!" she laughed.

"This game is going by pretty fast," Sam said.

"Well, now we have about a half an hour to hang, so…" Danny trailed off, turning his attention to Tucker as he hoarded the bag of Doritos. "Actually, Tucker doesn't. He'll be watching his future wife."

"Damn right I will be," Tucker concurred. "She's my lady."

"All you do is _express yourself_ when she comes up in topic," Sam said.

"Stop making song puns."

"Nah, I'm good."

"OH, MY GOD. HERE SHE COMES."

Danny shook his head, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to go see what else in the kitchen," he announced.

"I can put more cookies in the oven!" Keko said, bounding up from the table and following after him.

"How many cookies are you going to make?"

"A lot!"

Tucker sighed and put his head in his hands. "Doesn't she sound like an angel?" he wondered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're not right in the—" There was a knock at the door and the two glanced at each other.

"Who would dare interrupt her performance?"

"I guess _I'll_ get the door." There was a more rapid knocking. "I'm coming!"

"Who's there?" Danny called from the kitchen.

"Would you people hang on a second?" As the Goth reached the door, the knocking kept up at the same spastic pace. "Who—? Oh, Jesus."

"Now, _Sammy_," Josh began slowly, waving his finger a little bit as he stumbled past her. "It's… It's cold in here."

"You mean out there."

"Yeah."

"Danny," Sam said, "get ready to kick some ass. Dwarf came back- Oh, and he has _friends_."

"What?" Danny squawked, hurrying into the living room. "Don't let them in here!"

"But we _lo-ove_ you guys," Brady giggled, tripping after Josh to pet his hair. "He's so _soft_..."

Tucker stared at them. "As least be quiet while I'm watching Madonna," he ordered.

"I hate 'im," Josh announced, gesturing to the television. He looked to Brady, tapping his shoulder with a finger. "An' this girl here."

"Did I miss the halftime show?" Rae wondered, pushing her brother through the door before kicking it closed.

"Nope!" Tucker chirped. "She's on now."

"Screw her. I heard there were guest appearances- Yup! There's LMFAO. I'm happy."

"Danny~!" Destery cooed. "You look _sexy_." He inhaled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, a strange laugh echoing out.

Danny shook his head. "You guys need to leave!" he said. "My parents will kill me if the house smells like alcohol."

"They aren't too bad," Rae reassured. "Well, Brady might be. He's been going since this afternoon." She chuckled. "He started following this _other_ blonde on the street instead of Destery. I'll show you the video later." The techy wandered over to the couch, kicking her feet up onto the table.

"This is so not happening," Danny groaned, covering his face with a hand.

Keko appeared in the doorway. "Rae!" she beamed, running to hug her friend. "I made cookies!"

Sam ran her eyes over everyone, sighing a little bit. "Why doesn't any of this surprise me?" she asked.

"Because Madonna is lookin' good out there," Tucker answered.

"_Noooooo_," Josh corrected. "'Cause Sam has pretty hair."

"He wasn't gone that long," Danny said, gesturing to the psychic. "How can he be this buzzed?"

"Be- Because he's _fun_-sized!" Destery yelled, pulling Josh onto his lap as he took to the couch. "And 'cause he's sexy, too~" The blonde gasped in some sort of realization. "We're all sexy!"

"And we knows it," Brady added with a sloppy head nod.

"I love that song!" Keko exclaimed.

"Everyone shut up!" Tucker demanded. "I'm trying to listen to Madonna!"

Sam sat back down on the coffee table, this time facing Rae. "And you're not out of your mind yet?" she asked skeptically.

Rae grinned. "Who else is going to film these guys?" she said. "That, and someone has to be able to drive the car…"

"Hey!" Danny shouted, snapping his fingers for attention. "You guys need to go somewhere else. You're great and all, but my parents are going to be pissed if they find your guys like this. And I'm still grounded from the fight with Dash. I was lucky to be able to have a couple friends over here. So if you're not right in the head, _get out_."

"You… You…" Josh tried, leaning forward and pausing for a second to collect his thoughts. "You have _no_ fun, honey buns."

"And you're not going to remember anything tomorrow," Sam added dryly, shoving him back into Destery.

"Does anyone wanna take a _shower_ with me?" Brady asked cutely, pulling at the hem of his jacket. "'Cause I need a _shower_…"

Tucker froze, awkwardly looking to Sam. "That's not code for something else, right?" he pleaded.

"Go back to watching Madonna," she muttered.

"Dude…"

Rae sat up in her seat, supporting Keko on one side. "See, drinks make tight people loosen up. Josh actually becomes fun. And Brady actually flirts in public. See?"

"What about Dezzy?" Keko giggled.

"My brother just becomes more awesome than he already is."

"And then Danny Fenton's parents come home and string him to the light post outside and beat him like a piñata," Danny chirped, clasping his hands together. "So then Danny Fenton has to slowly kill each of his friends one-by-one."

Brady wandered over to the stairs, slinking around the banister. "I's gonna go take a _shower_," he announced, winking in Destery's direction. With that accomplished, he fumbled up the stairs, giggling the whole time.

"He," Josh started, "is a whore." He turned his attention to the male he was sitting on. "Like _you_. _You're_ a _whore_."

"Madonna's over…" Tucker mumbled. "I now feel defeated…"

"Don't worry!" Keko sang. "Your team is winning!"

"Brady!" Destery suddenly yelled, apparently just comprehending that his blonde friend had disappeared. "Brady, love!" Josh rolled into Rae as Destery hurried after his boyfriend, trekking up the stairs after him.

Josh snuggled against Rae. "You're a _girl_," he cooed.

Danny pitifully continued to stand as his friends just resumed their activities. Maybe the bright side was no one had actually _brought_ anything but themselves to his house? That had to count for something.

"Dude, we're kicking your ass," Tucker said. "Giants are losing~"

"Shut up, Tucker," Danny muttered.

"Commercials aren't anything too special," Sam said in mild disappointment. "Well, the one with Betty White was pretty good, but the others aren't holding up to my expectations."

"On the bright side," Rae said, "I have epic video that you can come and watch tomorrow. These three are fucking ridiculous when they've had a couple."

Keko frowned. "Mom and Dad won't be happy about that…" she trailed off.

"See?" Danny tried. "You understand. No one else does."

"We're dragging everyone to our house," Rae explained. "Dad's not home. And Mom won't notice. We'll sneak out your back door." She grinned.

Danny grumbled a curse under his breath before sitting back down on the couch. He checked the score on the television. "At least we've gained a couple points…"

"Still losing," Tucker said happily. "Still losing…"

Sam turned her head up to the ceiling in thought. "What do you think those two are doing up there?" she asked casually.

A silence passed over the group.

"Fucking."

"Nice, Rae."

"You know it's true. Like rabbits…"

"Okay," Danny cut in. "Please, let's not talk about this."

"Jealous? They're probably using your bed."

"Dude! Shut up!"

"He's just irritated because the Giants suck," Tucker said. He suddenly gasped and stared at the screen.

Danny grinned. "Interception, bitch," he stated, crossing his arms in content. "_Interception_."

"Yeah, well, we only have one quarter left."

"I shoul' find 'em," Josh announced. He smirked and rolled away from Rae. "Find 'em upstairs…"

"No, no," Sam said, leading him back to Rae's side. "You stay there. Don't need a repeat of the summer party."

"What summer party?" Josh giggled. He leaned closer and gaped at her face. "Your eyes is _sexy_…"

Danny glowered at him, elbowing the shorter male in the side. "Stop that," he ordered.

"Don't be a sore loser," Tucker mocked.

"We'll win this yet!" Danny argued. "It's what happened last time!"

Josh slipped off the couch, running a hand up Rae's leg. "Wanna play fire truck?" he asked, batting his eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, pulling his hand off their friend's leg. "Red light," the Goth said.

Josh chuckled. "Fire trucks don' stop fer red lights~"

Keko cocked her head at him, pondering the latest statement. "I don't get it," she announced.

"You don't need to," Rae laughed.

"How's it feel to be two points behind?" Tucker teased. "Two little points…"

"Shut _up_, Tuck. We're going to win this," Danny said confidently.

"Your guy just got tackled. With an _injury timeout_. Ha!"

"I'm _this_ close to punching you in the face."

"You won't! No balls!" Danny's eyes flickered green. "…maybe you will."

Sam stared curiously at the screen. "Best beer commercial yet," she declared.

"The doggie was so cute!" Keko said. "Right, Rae? Don't you think so? Because I think so!"

Josh shifted over to be sitting in front of Keko. He kissed her knee. "_Bonjour_, sexy," he greeted.

Tucker lightly pushed him over. "Not during the game," he warned. "No distractions."

Thump.

Sam scratched her temple. "That… That was just the house creaking, right?" she hoped.

Rae pretended to become highly interested in her video camera. "Is it hot in here?" she asked instead.

Josh giggled. "No, it's jus' me," he sang.

Danny and Tucker stared at the ceiling in horror before glancing at each other with the same matching expressions. "This," the half ghost began, "is the last time I'm having a Super Bowl get together at my house."

"Maybe they're playing…checkers?" Tucker offered awkwardly.

"Well, Destery definitely checkmated something," Rae agreed with a smirk.

"Sam, do you want to go—" Danny tried.

"I'm not going to go see," Sam deadpanned. "Send someone else."

Danny paused. "Josh, go—"

"No!" Keko shouted, closing her arms around Josh's neck. "He's mine!"

Thump. Thump.

"Damn it," Danny murmured. "This night started out so good…"

"Having doubts?" Tucker challenged. "Know that you should admit defeat?"

"Hell no! We're going to win!"

"Yeah, right."

"That's it. _You_ go check."

"Ugh," Rae groaned. "_I'll_ go check if it's that big of a deal. Nothing I haven't seen before anyway."

"That comment greatly disturbs me," Tucker stated as she headed for the stairs. "Greatly so." He smiled at the television. "Another player down."

Danny glared at him. "We're still winning this. I have special socks to wear tomorrow. We're winning this!"

Through the short argument, Josh had clambered back onto the couch, making it so that he had an arm around Keko's shoulders and then Danny's. "I likes you guys," he announced. As an afterthought, he added, "In bed."

Sam shook her head. "If he was a little more far gone, he'd probably be up there with those two," she said.

"Don't remind me that they're up there," Tucker said. "I just want to watch football."

"Oh!" Danny yelled. "He missed it! Ha! In your face, Foley! And tackled right there! What now?"

"We're still winning."

"Fuck you!"

"Okay," Josh laughed. "But _you _gotta carry me upstairs…"

"Danny." Said teen paused in fear as Rae skipped back down the stairs. "Don't sleep in your bed tonight."

The hybrid felt his eye twitch. "…this night blows," he said.

"Like me," Josh agreed.

Sam threw a cookie at him. "Stop that," she commanded.

Keko picked up the cookie, taking a bite out of it. "Don't abuse my baked goods!" she said.

"I just want them to win," Danny whined. "I have all my gear and shit set up for tomorrow."

"Well, you're not wearing it," Tucker chimed.

"I'll do it anyway."

"Dash'll punch you in the face."

"I'll hit him back. I'm already grounded. Can't get much worse."

Josh turned his head from side-to-side, looking at his girlfriend and then his friend. "I'd does you both," he stated with a firm head nod. Sam threw another cookie at him.

"That's only funny on Facebook," she announced.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Danny yelled, stomping his foot. "This game is killing me!"

Keko pursed her lips. "This is why they should both be able to win," she said in support. "Then everyone's happy!"

"So as I was saying before," Rae said with a smile to Danny. "Don't sleep in your bed until you wash the sheets."

Danny hunched over to slam his forehead against his knees. "Clockwork, if you're listening, please let the Giants win," he pleaded.

"A minute left," Tucker said. "Dude, you have no hope."

"We'll see about that- TOUCHDOWN. OH, WHAT THE FUCK NOW, TUCKER?"

"We still have a minute left!" Tucker argued.

Sam laughed. "This is why I don't take an interest in football," she explained. "I'd turn into an idiot like you guys."

"Giants are going to win," Rae said. "Which means that my bets are going to go _awesomely_ tomorrow."

"What don't you bet on?" Danny wondered.

"My test grades."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"I wonder wha' they're doin'," Josh said, gazing upwards at the ceiling in curiosity.

"I don't," Danny muttered. He sighed heavily, staring at the television. "I want to throw up. This game needs to end now while we're winning!"

"Thirty two seconds," Sam said. "Not too much…"

"That's a lot of time for something to go wrong."

"Seventeen seconds."

"I know…" He bit his lip.

"Nine seconds."

He smiled a little. "Still want to throw up."

"We got this…" Tucker said, hope low in his voice. "I know we do…"

"Five seconds," Rae said.

Thump. Thump.

"I'm about to drag them out of there in five seconds," Danny glowered. "I'm dead serious- OH, MY GOD. YES. YES. MOTHERFUCKERS. HA. HA!"

Tucker gaped at the screen. "NO!" he pleaded.

"HA! WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?" Danny demanded. He rapidly pulled Sam in for a short kiss before continuing to hop up and down. "YES! DASH CAN SUCK IT." He turned to his friend, poking him in the chest. "AND SO CAN YOU, MR. GIANTS-SUCK-DICK. SUCK IT YOURSELF."

Josh raised his hand. "I'll do it," he offered.

Rae bounced up and down. "My bets are a go!" she yelled. "School's going to be fun tomorrow!"

Keko laughed and bounced with her. "I'll make cookies!" she exclaimed.

"Write 'Patriots Suck!' in icing," Danny instructed. "AND THROW THEM AT TUCKER."

Sam simply sat back on the table, watching them in amusement. Her commercials didn't go as planned, but Danny was happy. So she was happy. "You guys are a bunch of morons," she laughed.

"I'm making you wear my extra jersey tomorrow. And maybe my parents will un-ground me!" Danny hoped brightly. "They'll be so happy!"

Tucker hid his face with his hands. "My Patriots…" he moaned. "_Why_…?"

"Because they suck!"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"…okay, now that the game's over, _they_ and _everyone_ else who's buzzed is getting out of my house. My happiness isn't spreading to those having sex on my bed."

Josh blinked at him in the slightly awkward silence that followed Danny's statement.

"…they're having sex up there?"

"Go home, Josh."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT? WHAT? AW, YEAH, BITCHES. BIG BLUE JUST WIPED THE FLOOR.<strong>

**I THINK THIS PROVES THAT THE PATRIOTS SUCK DICK.**

**I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW… WEARING ALL MY GIANTS SHIT IN SCHOOL TOMORROW.**

**THANK GOD MY SECOND BLOCK TEACHER IS A GIANTS FAN…**

**It was fun writing this because I didn't know how anything might play out. So it was great to write in the present because everything seemed nice and realistic. :D**

**BUT GIANTS, BITCHES.**

**;)**


End file.
